Mixed Messages
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: AU, In a mix-up, Matthew Williams accidentally sends a love letter to his hot new teacher, Alfred Jones. Teacher-student relationships may be forbidden, but Alfred was never one to listen to the rules... Alfred x Matthew
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: AU, In a mix-up, Matthew Williams accidentally sends a love letter to his hot new teacher, Alfred Jones. Teacher-student relationships may be forbidden, but Alfred was never one to listen to the rules.

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew (mentions of one-sided Matthew x Katyusha and Gilbert x Matthew)_

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

* * *

"You're really going to do it?" Gilbert Beilschmidt snickered, his red eyes looking teasingly to his shy friend, who just so happened to be blushing adorably, "You really are a pansy, aren't you?"

"S-shut up!" Matthew Williams flustered, tucking the note underneath his other schoolwork and trying to keep quiet at the same time so they wouldn't catch the new teacher's attention. The last thing he wanted was to get on this teacher's bad side (though, that seemed impossible just by the teacher's behaviour already shown), "I.... I just can't admit it face-to-face to Katyusha." The Canadian muttered, blushing deeply as he hide his face with his uniform jacket.

Gilbert snorted, snickering wildly and not even bothering to keep it quiet. Why bother when all the girls in the class were currently squealing over Mr. Jones anyway? And it wasn't like Mr. Jones was really doing anything about it either (he seemed to be actually texting to somebody while letting the class get to their assigned work), "Never knew you were into older women," The Prussian smirked, knowing that Katyusha was a full two grades above them and Matthew moaned into his arms, obviously embarrassed, "Better watch out for Braginski. I don't really think that he'll be amused that you're hot for his sister. Oh, and that crazy knife-wielding chick, too! What the hell's her name again?!"

"Don't remind me," Matthew groaned miserably, sighing sadly as he glanced down at the crumpled piece of paper, not believing that he had actually wrote it. It certainly was the last time he would ever listen to the French teacher's advice; a love letter didn't seem as romantic as it did cheesy, "Ivan would kill me if he ever found out," The Canadian shuddered, wondering why high school had to so damn hard, "And her name is Natalya." He added.

"And just think of your mom when she finds out about this!" Gilbert cackled, "She'd be all over you, pestering for all the details!" The Prussian snickered again while Matthew glared at his friend suspiciously. If his French mother, Marianne, ever found out about his little crush, then his life would probably end as he knew it.

"You better not tell her," Matthew hissed, "Or I'll never share my maple syrup with you again!" The Canadian boy muttered passive-aggressively, grinning a bit when Gilbert glared at him seriously.

"You wouldn't! Who wouldn't share with Awesome me?" The albino almost rolled his eyes, seeing that Matthew was deadly serious. God only knew he couldn't last a few days without that addicting maple syrup. Damn Matthew for introducing him to that stuff; it was almost like crack to him, "Fine, I won't tell your _Muti_, then." Gilbert snorted, letting the subject go for now.

Matthew sighed in relief, content with the knowledge that his mother wouldn't find out about his infatuation with Katyusha Braginskaya. Knowing her, he would be forced to confess to her face-to-face if she ever found out. He jumped visibly when the bell rang, startling him badly.

"All right, everyone! Hand in your work!" Mr. Jones finally managed to pry himself away from his cell phone and glanced up at his class with a bright smile, causing the girls to squeal quietly, "And if you're not finished it, then do it for homework!" Mr. Jones then sat back down, shuffling through his papers on his desk and eagerly talking to his students as they passed.

"Damn, I can already tell he's gonna be an annoying one," Gilbert rolled his red eyes at Mr. Jones, not liking his all-too bright personality, "Well, c'mon, Birdie! Let's go before all the good seats are taken for lunch." The Prussian called for Matthew, who nodded and shuffled through his papers to hand in his finished work.

"I will just be there in a moment," Matthew said politely, "You can go on without me." He said, walking up to Mr. Jones' desk and quietly putting his work on his desk. He blinked his indigo eyes when Mr. Jones spoke to him.

"Your name is Matthew, right?" Mr. Jones' smile was bright, almost blinding and Matthew nodded with a slight shock, surprised that he had remembered his name, especially since the other teachers had a hard time doing so for some reason (Mr. Kirkland, the English teacher, was easily the worst when it came to that), "I just wanna get to know my student's names." Mr. Jones waved off, seeing the question in Matthew's eyes.

"Y-yes, sir." Matthew muttered, blushing and averting his eyes and dropping of all his papers on the teacher's desk and practically running out the door, not sure how he felt about the teacher getting his name right on the first try. He sighed, then concentrating his focus on finding Gilbert in the mass of lounging students.

Alfred grinned at Matthew's shyness, his eyes keen enough to catch the student's embarrassment. He blinked, wondering what that could be about as he picked up the work he was about to mark and blinked again when he caught sight of something that definitely was not schoolwork. It was written in neat handwriting and was not addressed to anyone in particular, but Alfred knew it was Matthew's because he was the last to hand in his work.

The American read it, a bit surprised when he finally realised what exactly what it was. He grinned brightly again, now seeing why Matthew had been acting all shy and embarrassed in his presence.

Matthew Williams, his student, had just given him a _love letter_....

* * *

Meh, should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew (mentions of one-sided Matthew x Katyusha and Gilbert x Matthew)_

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

A/N 2: Marianne = Matthew's mother and France's female design

* * *

"Hey," Gilbert suddenly said as they walked through the crowded halls, "Why do you even like that chick anyway?" He asked and Matthew blinked because the question seemed really random, "I mean," Gilbert quickly added, seeing Matthew's questioning expression, "Is she really worth getting potentially beat up by Braginski?"

Matthew laughed nervously, not liking how Gilbert seemed to always mention Ivan when they were talking about Katyusha, "I like her because she was one of the first to actually memorise my name beyond a few days. She's also very nice to me." The Canadian shrugged, unsure what he liked exactly about Katyusha.

"Oi – I remember your name! Does that mean you want to jump into bed with me?" Gilbert smirked, his expression teasing as Matthew spluttered and blushed horribly, "Well, whatever, man! The chick does have a nice rack."

"You shouldn't talk that way!" Matthew gently scolded, though his blush deepened as he was reminded of Katyusha's large 'assets', "It's disrespectful!" He muttered, knowing that the Prussian probably wouldn't listen to word that he said, "Will you come with me to put the note into her locker?" Matthew timidly asked, waiting for Gilbert's answer anxiously.

Gilbert gave a mocking sigh, "Birdie – you've got to learn how to stand up for yourself," The albino smirked at Matthew's slightly irritated expression, "You're not really a man if you confess on a stupid piece of paper."

"Yeah, like that really helps my self-confidence," The Canadian boy muttered passive-aggressively, suddenly ignoring Gilbert to search for his neatly-written love note. He blinked, searching a bit harder when he couldn't find it and furrowed his eyebrows, "Where is it?" He mumbled, vaguely noting that Gilbert was now giving a loud cat-call towards a group of passing girls, which just so happened to include Elizabeta Héderváry, a Hungarian classmate of theirs.

Matthew froze, seeing that Katyusha was also a part of that little group of girls (why were girls _always _in their little packs? It made things so much _harder_!), and was now looking at him! Matthew stumbled, feeling his voice catch in his throat when his current crush smiled that pretty and shy smile and it was all directed to _him_!

He temporarily forgot all about the missing love note while he stared dreamily at Katyusha; not noticing when Elizabeta was hitting Gilbert over the head with her book bag for making crude remarks and gestures, "How does she always hit so hard?" The Prussian rubbed his head, knowing he would never have a chance with Elizabeta because she was engaged to some college student who majored in music or some pansy crap like that.

"I told you the way you speak is disrespectful!" Matthew sighed with exasperation and looked towards his friend with a deadpan expression, "Hasn't your Grandfather told you that before?" He watched longingly as Katyusha disappeared, along with her little clique, down the hall and towards the cafeteria room.

Gilbert merely rolled his red eyes, "And hasn't your _Muti _told you that you barely speak at all?" He replied sarcastically, snickering when Matthew lightly punched his arm for mentioning his mother again. He liked Matthew's mother, who just so happened to be a famous model/fashion designer and her being hot as hell helped with that as well.

"Shut up," Matthew rolled his indigo eyes this time and then paled when he remembered the missing love note, "Gilbert, help me find the note! I think I lost it!" He hissed, desperately digging through his backpack and through all his papers while Gilbert just stood there, snickering at his panic.

The Canadian moaned, feeling the panic build when he couldn't find it. It wouldn't be such a big deal if he hadn't signed his name on it without specifically addressing it to anyone, meaning that any random person could find it and misinterpret it, "Maple, where the hell did I put it?!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot," Gilbert smirked, ignoring Matthew's glare for implying that he wore female underwear, "You put it in here, right?" The Prussian snatched Matthew's bag from him, digging through it as Matthew looked on anxiously and hoping that his friend would find it, "You lost it." Gilbert simply said after completely emptying the bag and Matthew sighed miserably, absently looking the mass of papers that had been dumped on the floor, courtesy of Gilbert.

"I was sure that I put it in there with my other work!" Matthew moaned with agony and, in a sudden bout of teenage angst, wondered why his life seemed to suck so much.

"Who cares?" Gilbert, in his own weird and twisted way, tried to comfort his depressed friend, "You can always write another one. And it's 'Bros before Hoes', isn't it? You don't really need Katyusha when you have Awesome me!"

Matthew glanced up at Gilbert and gave him an unnerving sarcastic stare, "But, we're not brothers." He deadpanned, not amused by the currently horrible situation. Matthew then proceeded to mentally wangst over his lost letter while Gilbert didn't help by just snickering over his predicament.

The two jumped a little when another voice interrupted them, "Hey, Matthew. Can I speak to you alone?" The two students turned to see Alfred Jones, their new teacher and Gilbert's sudden least favourite one; his bright blue gaze was directed to Matthew and he looked serious (well, as serious as Mr. Jones could get, which wasn't _too _serious).

And then Matthew paled when he noticed that Mr. Jones was lightly waving a little piece of paper around.

He could easily recognise it as his love letter and he vaguely wondered how the hell Mr. Jones had gotten a hold of it.

Maple – his life was _screwed_....

* * *

Wow, a way better response than I expected! Keep that up and this should be updated frequently! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew (mentions of one-sided Matthew x Katyusha and Gilbert x Matthew)_

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots

A/N: Lukas = Holland

* * *

Okaaaay – this was one weird situation (and yes, even weirder when his mother had forced him to model one of her designed dresses her her)....

Matthew sat in the seat, his lips sealed tightly shut as his indigo eyes widened while he watched his _teacher _(yes, he was out in public with his _teacher_) stuff his face full of hamburgers, _'What does he want to say to me?' _The Canadian thought warily, feeling a bit sick when Mr. Jones somehow managed to fit in an entire hamburger into his mouth, _'Kinda makes me wonder what he did before becoming a teacher....' _Matthew twitched at his random thought, paling even more so.

He highly doubted that it was appropriate to even be in this situation, but it was Mr. Jones who had excused him from his next class (French class, which he wasn't looking for to because _Monsieur _Bonnefoy would probably ask about the love letter), and dragged him to this rather greasy fast food joint. Gilbert had also wanted to skip, but Mr. Jones had denied him.

"Umm.... Mr. Jones....?" Matthew timidly spoke up, avoiding eye contact as Mr. Jones finally glanced up at him, like realising he was there for the first time, "W-what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked shyly, fidgeting nervously as Mr. Jones swallowed whatever was in his mouth and looked somewhat serious (an amazing feat for Mr. Jones).

"Oh, yeah!" Mr. Jones' bright blue eyes lit up, remembering why he had pulled his student out of class for, "Matthew," He sighed solemnly, causing Matthew to back away as far as he could away from Mr. Jones, "I got your.... _note_." Mr. Jones suddenly lowered his voice, looking around as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him.

"O-oh!!" Matthew blushed harshly and swore he felt his heart skip a beat, "Y-yeah... I was wondering where I had lost it." His voice was so low that Mr. Jones didn't even hear him.

The teacher sighed, giving yet another glance around, "We've only known each other for a couple of weeks, so you shouldn't really blame me if I don't actually return your feelings yet," Mr. Jones murmured, not noticing how Matthew had froze, "But since I'm a hero and don't want to hurt you – it's what dates are for, right!? To get to know each other?" Mr. Jones' face brightened again, though fell once he seemed to realise something, "Damn – I forgot you're my student...." The teacher hummed, his handsome face looked thoughtful, "How old are you, anyway?"

Matthew swore he was slowly choking on air, "S-s-sixteen." He managed somehow to get out, shaking even more so than that Latvian student when around Ivan.

Mr. Jones scrunched his face a bit, "Oh, well," He shook his head, "If this does get really serious and stuff, I guess that I could wait for you to turn eighteen. But, the real problem is that I'm your teacher...." Mr. Jones looked thoughtful, mindful to keep his voice down, "Wait, I've got it! We could call our dates 'tutor' sessions, just so people won't suspect anything else! What do you think, Matthew?"

Matthew couldn't speak, too stunned to deny any of what Mr. Jones had just said. Instead, a muttered and incoherent and interesting squeak came from the back of his throat and his eyes were glassy as if he were in some sort of trance.

"Great! I knew it! My ideas are pretty damn awesome, aren't they?" Mr. Jones grinned widely and he patted Matthew on his shoulder in an almost affectionate-like way. His bright blue eyes darkened slightly as he leaned in closer; his smile was almost seductive, "You're lucky you're so damn adorable, otherwise I don't think I could risk my job doing this, even if I am a hero! It was hard getting the job, you know?" Mr. Jones leaned back, now talking in a casual voice one usually used among friends, and _not _in a normal teacher-student relationship, "Artie – Kirkland, I guess to you – he's my cousin (I know, isn't that kinda surprising? _Me_? Related to _him_?), had to bend backwards to get me this job, so I don't want to get caught. If this goes on, then we'll just have to keep it secret for only two years and stuff–"

And Matthew didn't even hear what Mr. Jones was saying because he was sure that he had a heart attack half-way through Mr. Jones' talking rant. All right, this was a day dream – yeah, that's right! A freaky, screwed-up day dream – probably caused by some drugs that Lukas had given him (though, he didn't remember smoking any of it...), "M-Mr. Jones....?" Matthew timidly spoke up, wanting desperately to just _wake up_.

"Oh, when we're alone, you can call me Alfred!" Mr. Jones' smile was blinding him, "But, I guess you'll have to call me 'Mr. Jones' when he get back to school," The American teacher glanced down at his watching, blinking in slight shock, "I didn't think that we would take so long. Well, I don't think that we should arrive back to the school and the same time – you know, that being kinda suspicious? So, you can leave first."

Matthew nodded, still pale and in his trance-like state. Why hadn't he woke up yet?! The Canadian got up dazedly, leaving the restaurant when Mr. Jones grabbed his uniform sleeve, "Hey, I forget! Your first 'tutor' session is on the weekend. So, meet me here, okay?" Matthew wasn't sure, but did Mr. Jones just _wink _at him?

Matthew and Mr. Jones arrived at the school at different times and even Gilbert couldn't pry what had happened with that 'annoying-ass teacher'.

Wait.... if that was some weird drugged daydreams – shouldn't he be daydreaming of Katyusha or some other hot girl?! And not his _male _teacher?!

Dammit – this wasn't his subconscious telling him that he was gay, was it?

No, no! He was completely and one-hundred percent straight!!

Wasn't he?!

* * *

Ah, review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew, Marianne x Arthur x Francis (mentions of Matthew x Katyusha)_

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

_Vanya _= A diminutive of Ivan

Review goal = get to one-hundred (that's do-able, right?)

* * *

Matthew had to literally drag himself to school the next morning, mostly tired from his little encounter with his teacher yesterday and his mother seemingly gushing over the upcoming parent-teacher interview, "And tell me, _Matthieu_," Marianne cooed in her naturally seductive voice, "Is _Monsieur _Kirkland still your _Anglais_ teacher?"

Matthew could do nothing but nod and watch with exasperation as his mother gained that predatory look within her pretty blue eyes, and suddenly felt a rush of pity for Mr. Kirkland because he knew Marianne probably would not give up until she had what she wanted.

And Arthur Kirkland was next on her list.

Matthew shook his head, getting off the bus as he tried to rid his thoughts of his mother potentially banging his damn English teacher – and God only knew how much his mother loved the British (yes, a Frenchwoman _loving _the Brits. Of course, that had only started after his mother met with his now deceased British father).

"Despite their prudish appearance and behaviour – they are fierce in bed," Marianne winked at him when he had asked her, "_Matthieu _~ it would do you some good to find a nice British girl or boy, if that is what you prefer." She had purred and Matthew had blanched and thrown up in his mouth a little.

No – no British, he preferred the Ukrainian type.

A certain Ukrainian type with pretty blue eyes and short blond hair and big, _big_–

"_Matvey_, you are here rather early." A shy voice came from behind him and Matthew swung around, snapping out of his drool-worthy fantasy when he noticed it was the girl of his daydreams.

"K-Katyusha!" Matthew stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up at Katyusha's sweet smile, "I-is there anything I can help you with?" He moaned in embarrassment in his mind, knowing that his mother would be so disappointed with him if she had ever heard him like this.

"_Vanya _would like to know when the next hockey practise is," Katyusha smiled, "He is looking forward to it very much."

"O-oh..." Matthew was a bit disappointed that was the only reason she had come to talk to him, "It's next Tuesday." He muttered, sighing when he finally remembered the responsibilities of being the school's hockey team captain. That and being the lacrosse's team captain was rather stressful....

"Thank you, _Matvey_! I will tell him." Katyusha patted his shoulder and politely excused herself when she spotted Elizabeta, and Matthew could only curse the short skirt of the girls' uniform. He absently watched Katyusha's long and slim legs and jumped visibly when a hand landed on his shoulder. The Canadian turned around, fully expecting it to be Gilbert and he couldn't even let out a embarrassed squeak when he realised it was Mr. Jones.

Oh, God – it was Friday, and Mr. Jones was expecting him to meet him at a greasy fast food joint tomorrow....!!

"Hey, Matthew!" Mr. Jones' smile was like he didn't have a damn care in the frickin' world, "Is your mom coming to the parent-teacher interviews?" He asked, like he hadn't even arranged a date under the disguise of a tutor session between them, "I kinda want to meet your mom after hearing who she is." Mr. Jones rubbed the back of his blond head sheepishly, and Matthew simply stared.

"I saw you talking to that chick," Mr. Jones changed the subject casually, "Katyusha, right? You have a great plan!" The American teacher looked excited and Matthew didn't know what the hell he was talking about, "If you have a known girlfriend at school, then no one would ever suspect anything about us, even if they found out! The tutor session and the girlfriend excuses would be evidence enough!" Mr. Jones' smile turned into a smirk, "And two grades above you! You sly dog!"

Matthew gaped, his mouth dropped open wide and he looked around to make sure that no one was around and listening before he could say what was on his mind, "You're actually serious?!" He almost screeched, and Mr. Jones only blinked, "Don't you know anything about the law?! You. Could. Go. To. Jail!" Matthew panted, like had had just run a long race.

Mr. Jones only blinked again and then the bastard actually _smiled_! "Do you really think that I'm going to be caught? As long as you don't tell anyone, then we'll be fine! You should just leave the worrying to a hero like me!" Mr. Jones patted his shoulder, giving that almost seductive-like smile once again, "Tomorrow, at the planned place. Maybe I'll give you some tips so you can 'woo' Katyusha."

And Matthew could only watch in horror as Mr. Jones walked away with a confident stride, like he wasn't even breaking the law by actually wanting to go on a date with his student!

The Canadian blond frowned, his face firm as he waited around for Gilbert and just absently watched other students lounge around.

There was no way in hell he was going to be meet Alfred Jones at that fast food joint. There just was no damn way.

And Matthew deflated when he realised that he would probably end up at that stupid fast food place somehow, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Damn himself for always being such a people-pleaser....

* * *

Review, please? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew, Marianne x Arthur x Francis (mentions of Matthew x Katyusha)_

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

2) The spellings Matthew/Matthieu will be used interchangeably

* * *

"Matthieu, where are you going?" Marianne blinked, seeing that her son was currently throwing on that hideous red pullover and shoving on some sneakers. She knew that Matthieu was a loner who actually preferred to be on his own at most times (though, he did have a tight circle of a few friends), so actually seeing him going out on his own will was just... strange to her.

Matthew stiffened and his hope of leaving his home without notice was snuffed when his mother caught him. He certainly couldn't tell her that he was going out to meet his _teacher _of all people, and the fact that Mr. Jones was an American – which Marianne was not too fond of, and often voiced her disdain of them and the country (of course, the only reason they had moved to New York from Montréal was because he had been accepted at Hetalia World Academy), "I – G-Gilbert wanted to do something...." Matthew muttered, hoping his mom couldn't catch his lie.

Marianne smiled dreamily, "Oh, Matthieu!" She hugged him tight, "You are finally venturing out on your own without me pushing you!" She smiled coyly, "Are you, perhaps, seeing Gilbert in a different light?" She asked, and Matthew spluttered.

"_N-non_, it's not like that!" Matthew insisted while his face flushed red, "I'm going now, and I don't know how long I'll be." The boy mumbled, wanting to get away from his almost overwhelming mother and almost ran out the door when she waved at him.

The blond student sighed, still unsure of why he was even meeting Mr. Jones at the stupid fast food joint in the first place, _'Damn my guilt!' _Matthew thought with a frown and swallowed nervously when the McDonald's came into sight. At first, he was just going to ignore Mr. Jones' invitation, but his guilt almost overwhelmed him and he resolved to himself that he would go and just tell off Mr. Jones and never see him outside of school ever again.

Matthew entered the restaurant, stiffening when Mr. Jones caught view of him and eagerly waved him over, "Matthew, you came! For a moment there, I thought that you were going to skip out on me!" Alfred grinned and watched Matthew with his bright eyes, "I got you a burger."

Matthew ignored it when Alfred pushed the food in front of him and tried to make eye contact with his teacher, but failed miserably, "T-this is the only time I'm meeting you! Ever!" Matthew said, though it didn't come out more than a whisper, "I don't think that you realise just how serious this is!"

Alfred blinked and simply laughed it off, "Hey, I said that you should just leave the worrying up to me, didn't I?" The American teacher didn't take it too seriously, "I know what I'm doing," Alfred leaned back and looked at Matthew, who happened to be shaking nervously (and in slight anger), "So, this is our first date. Tell me about yourself."

Matthew gaped, "I mean, I could have looked up some of your information in your student profile and stuff, but I kinda wanted to hear it from you," Alfred looked eager again, "I know that your the school's hockey team captain and the lacrosse team captain, but that's about it."

Matthew sighed, and hoped that Mr. Jones would just leave him alone if he told some information about himself, "Well, technically – my name is spelt as 'Matthieu', but people here can't say it completely right," Matthew shrugged and hoped that Mr. Jones would think of him as weird, "I'm half French and half British and was born in Canada."

"Canadian, huh?" Alfred repeated and Matthew bristled slightly, preparing himself for any stupid stereotypes, "Aren't you lot supposed to say 'eh' all the time?"

"No! Where the hell did that even come from anyway?!" Matthew snorted, accidentally loosening up in front of his teacher and just being his usual snarky self. Alfred grinned winningly, seeing that his plan was working perfectly. So, Matthew wasn't just a shy teenager and had a different side to himself – good, he liked that.

"And you like Braginskaya, right?" Alfred casually brought up and Matthew fidgeted anxiously because he really hoped that his infatuation on Katyusha wasn't too obvious.... "She's that creepy Russian kid's sister, isn't she?"

Matthew furrowed his brows, "Ivan isn't too bad!" He quickly defended said Russian, "He's just a little misunderstood, that's all!" Now, Matthew wasn't too fond of Ivan, but he was a damn good hockey player (and hopefully, but unfortunately – his future brother-in-law).

"Is the Commie your friend?" Alfred raised a brow this time, "Whatever, I guess I can deal with that," The teacher didn't look too amused that Matthew was actually defending that weird Russian boy, "So, I'll give you those tips to 'woo' Braginskaya."

Matthew never wanted to leave more than then because the last thing he wanted was to get dating advice from his _teacher _of all people. Hell, his _mother _would be more appropriate than Mr. Jones!

"Birdie, is that you?!"

Both Matthew and Alfred visibly stiffened at the sound of a very familiar voice and they turned to see a very unwanted face at the moment.

It was Gilbert and his red eyes were quite clearly surprised and then Matthew moaned in humiliation when Gilbert smirked that horribly, probably blackmailing smile. Alfred frowned and glared quite menacingly at the albino.

"And just tell me why the fuck you're having a burger with our teacher?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew, Marianne x Arthur x Francis, Gilbert x Elizabeta x Roderich (mentions of Matthew x Katyusha)_

A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

* * *

"And just tell me why the fuck you're having a burger with our teacher!?"

Matthew panicked, both internally and externally. Why? Why did _Gilbert_, of all people, have to find him with his _teacher_?! He would have gladly taken anyone else (hell, even Katyusha would be better) because Gilbert would definitely sink low enough to blackmail his best friend.

Mr. Jones' glare brightened in its intensity, and honestly, it was a slightly frightening sight for Matthew, "Matthew is meeting me for a tutor session," Mr. Jones stated casually, leaning back as if they hadn't been caught, "That's all."

Gilbert raised a brow and smirked, "Dunno if you're really smart, but have you seen Birdie's grades? He doesn't need a tutor because he's a nerd," The albino snickered and ignored the two glares; one from Matthew for calling him a nerd and one from Alfred for calling Matthew 'Birdie', "So, tell me the real reason. Are you two fucking?" Gilbert asked unconcernedly, though he eyed Alfred rather intently, "I thought you liked Braginskaya. And didn't know you were gay, but I guess it would explain a lot. " He directed this to Matthew.

Matthew panicked again; his throat was completely dry as he desperately tried to think of a way out of this, "I-I'm not gay...." He managed to mumble, but it was completely ignored when Alfred stood up in an almost threatening-like manner.

"As I said, I'm tutoring Matthew. The kid actually wants to get into college and I'm just helping him prepare." Alfred said coolly, hoping the weird albino boy would just leave and let his secret date with Matthew continue undisturbed.

"We're sophomores; we don't need to worry about college for a while," Gilbert grinned wickedly, looking at Matthew with glinting red eyes, "Aww, don't worry, Birdie! I won't tell anyone that you're screwing the teacher," He didn't even flinch at Matthew's deadly passive stare, far too used to it to be affected, "_But_," He redirected his stare to Alfred, whose stare was actually quite frightening, "I want something in return."

"Like I said, this is a tutor session," Alfred said coldly, not willing to have his cover blown for anything. He genuinely wanted to get to know Matthew, he seemed like a nice boy. It was simply too bad that he was seven years younger than him, "Nothing else."

Gilbert scoffed and rolled his eyes, "In a _McDonald's_? You really expect me to believe that?" He smirked again, "Relax, I wouldn't mess with Birdie that badly. Although, _you _would go to jail and nothing would really happen to poor, innocent, _seduced _Mattie," The Prussian's stance didn't waver at the death glares, "Anyways, on to my point. I won't tell the principal if you do me a favour."

Alfred winced, thinking about the rather strict principal. She was no-nonsense woman from Monaco and the reason why it was so hard to get his job in the first place. He knew that she wasn't too fond of him and vice versa, but this would definitely get him fired, "...What do you want...?" Alfred asked carefully, a bit annoyed that Gilbert smirked arrogantly.

Matthew simply gaped, unsure of how to handle this, "Gilbert!" He finally snapped, drawing the attention back to himself, "There really _is _nothing going on! I like Katyusha, remember?!" He sighed with exasperation, and thought it was just like Gilbert to immediately jump to the very wrong conclusion, "This is.... just a tutor session." He muttered, a bit uncomfortable with lying, but there was no way he was going to get Mr. Jones fired from his job because of a misunderstanding.

"Cut the crap," Gilbert demanded, causing Matthew to clench his hands in anger, "It's really obvious, Birdie." He watched as Matthew stood up stiffly, clearly upset and angry.

"I'm going home," Matthew said sullenly, trying to avoid looking at Mr. Jones altogether. However, he couldn't help sneak a peek and was surprised to find himself a bit guilty when a disappointed expression appeared within his bright blue eyes, "_Maman _might need help again." He muttered, quickly walking off and trying to shake the damn guilt he was feeling.

Mr. Jones seemed like a really nice guy and all, but it was just way too inappropriate and more importantly, illegal.

Besides, he was completely and utterly.... straight.

"What do you want?!" Alfred frowned, watching Matthew walk off with a dissatisfied sigh. Just how the hell someone like Matthew was friends with someone like Gilbert was simply beyond him.

"Oh, right," Gilbert pretended to examine his nails like he was uninterested, "Do you know a Roderich Edelstein?" He demanded, and Alfred merely raised a brow in return.

"No, why would I?" He asked, wondering what the hell the weird albino kid was getting at. The name certainly didn't ring a bell and he doubted that Arthur would know him either.

Gilbert rolled his eyes again, "He's a pansy who goes to the nearby college and he's engaged to Elizabeta," He scoffed when Alfred suddenly looked at him knowingly, "So, I just want you to–" He glared when Alfred suddenly interrupted him.

"Whoah – I'm not a hit man!" Alfred said loudly, gaining a few strange looks and Gilbert rolled his eyes once more, and wondered how this man had even managed to become a teacher in the first place.

"Just mess with him a little, you dumbass!" Gilbert snarled and Alfred snickered at him, "Shut the fuck you and listen to Awesome me!"

"All right," Alfred lightened up considerably, an idea hitting him on the spot, "I'll just get Artie to cook up some of his scones and then you can give them to this dude or whatever."

"What....?" Gilbert looked annoyed, "I don't want to give the pansy a gift!!" He raised his brow even further when Alfred suddenly smirked and snickered in an almost evil-like way.

"Trust me – you've never had Arthur's cooking before."

* * *

Well, it seems like my school workload wasn't as tough as I thought, so this story, at least, should be updated quite often. Anyways, please leave a reveiw? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew, Marianne x Arthur x Francis, Gilbert x Elizabeta x Roderich (Matthew x Katyusha)_

A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

* * *

"Oh, _Dieu_!" Matthew shrieked, his eyes quickly widening when he caught Gilbert's deviant expression, "What the _hell _did you say to him?" He demanded, though his voice was barely louder than a low whisper, "You blackmailed him, didn't you?"

"Relax, Birdie," Gilbert casually waved off, sitting on top of his desk, "I wouldn't do anything to _you_, but him on the other hand...." The albino left off, smirking, "Anyways, in return for my silence, I asked him to mess around with Roderich."

Matthew gaped, looking a bit horrified. He had not regretted leaving the fast food joint the two days ago (even if he did have to deal with a few new fashion designs from his mother), but now he wasn't so sure, "You're going to have Jones _beat _up Roderich?" Matthew hissed lowly, glad that he always liked to arrive early so that no one else could hear the current conversation, "I don't think that Roderich is _that _bad!" He grumbled, though he hadn't even met the Austrian.

"You have a dark mind," Gilbert snickered, "But, c'mon! If I really wanted Edelstein beat up, then I'd do it myself," He snorted, "He's a pansy! It wouldn't be too hard! Hell, I bet that even _you _could beat him up!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matthew muttered passively, annoyed with his friend, who now seemed to be babbling about _'Elizabeta having that Austrian-pansy so whipped that he probably bottomed in bed....' _"Really, I don't want to hear about it!" Matthew shivered in disgust, "I already hear too much of it from _Maman_." The Canadian blond sighed, wishing his mother wasn't so fickle with relationships.

"You think she would do me?" Gilbert teased, snickering when Matthew visibly bristled at him; anger clear within his indigo eyes, "All right, I was just joking!"

Matthew was just about to lunge at Gilbert when Alfred decided to join the scene, "M-Mr. Jones!" Matthew gasped, sinking back into his seat lifelessly when Alfred threw him a bright smile, like they were some actual _couple_, "I – what are you doing here?" He asked stupidly, not clearly thinking in his misery.

"I work here, Matthew," Alfred grinned, though it was quickly replaced by a more thoughtful look, "Hmm, it's just so.... _formal_," The blond teacher shrugged, though Matthew and Gilbert had no idea what the hell he was even talking about, "It's definitely something Arthur would call you," Alfred observed Matthew closely, causing the teenager to look away uncomfortably, "Oh! I got it!" Alfred cried out suddenly, "I'll call you Mattie! It's so cute, right?"

"W-what?" Matthew stammered out weakly, turning a red that clashed horribly with the blue blazer of his uniform, "W-what?" He couldn't think of anything else to say, almost tripping out of his desk when Alfred came up to him to ruffle his wavy hair in an almost affectionate-like way.

"Oh, this is rich!" Gilbert sneered, "It's like one of those comic books that Honda reads!" The albino eagerly eyed the two, "You know, those porn ones!"

"Hmm," Alfred looked impressed, though somewhat annoyed at Gilbert's presence, "You know that Kiku draws those himself?" He looked back to Matthew with his usual sunny disposition, "I could get Kiku to draw you whatever you wanted..."

Matthew blanched, still too shocked over being called 'Mattie' by his damn _teacher_, that he didn't care about the information that his Japanese math teacher actually looked at porn about fictional characters. He stayed in mortified silence, well aware of Alfred's hand now resting on his shoulder (and his fingers moving back and forth in an attempt at a comforting gesture).

"Anyways," Alfred now looked completely annoyed, though his tone was more casual, "Here, I got you the stuff," The American teacher threw Gilbert a small bag, ignoring the raised brows, "Trust me, you don't want to open it." Alfred warned, but it was too late as Gilbert curiously opened the bag, revealing a foul smell and an unknown food item that couldn't even be considered as food.

"What the fuck is this?" Gilbert cursed, looking rather disgusted as he quickly shut the bag and glared at Alfred, who didn't looked phased at all. Matthew, on the other hand, looked a bit pale and even nauseous at the sight of the inedible food.

"Those would be Arthur's scones," Alfred sighed, "Trust me, those could put someone out with food poisoning for a month. If you want to mess with whoever, this is the way to do it."

Gilbert smirked, "Elizabeta will see how much of a pansy that bitch really is!" The albino quickly left the room, intending on skipping class so he could give Roderich his 'secret weapon'.

"So," Alfred turned back to Matthew, his annoyance completely gone now that he was alone with his current interest, "Since our date was ruined on the weekend, do you want to try again?" Alfred looked so eager, reminding Matthew of a golden retriever or something similar, that he could not instantly deny Alfred like he was prepared to do.

"I don't understand!" Matthew cried out with frustration, causing Alfred to blink in confusion, "Why are you so interested?" He asked, almost hysterical and not allowing Alfred any time to respond, "This is very wrong! And you said that Mr. Kirkland is your cousin, right?" He didn't even wait for Alfred's nod, "Oh, God! What if he ever found out about anything?" Matthew shuddered, thinking of Mr. Kirkland's easily-aroused temper (that, thankfully, had never been directed to himself).

"Oh, he'd be furious at first," Alfred didn't looked too concerned, "Then, he would probably kick me out and whatever. But, he would get over quickly."

Matthew sighed, wondering why Alfred was so stubborn about this, "I like Katyusha," He whimpered, "And I have for a long time. You're no competition." He quietly said, not liking how Alfred frowned and how his eyes flashed with determination.

"You're right, I won't be," Alfred said with a vigour that shocked Matthew, "I'll be better than any competition. By the time this year is over, you'll be head-over-heels in love with me."

And Matthew really did want to doubt that.....

* * *

Hmm, where'd all my reviewers go? T^T


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew – various others_

A series of inter-connected one-shots

* * *

Matthew nervously tapped his fingers against his desk, waiting with anxiety for Gilbert to come bursting into the class late, like he usually did. He wasn't exactly sure what college Roderich went to nor anything about the security at said college, so, as much as he loathed to admit it, he was actually worried about Gilbert's safety.

"And that is why–" Alfred's voice droned on, and though Matthew usually paid his complete attention to all his classes, he found that he could not in this one. Perhaps he had little interest in science (his grades were only average in this class), or perhaps the reason was that Alfred was teaching the class. The blond student tapped his fingers more rapidly, biting his lip when Alfred's words came rushing back to his mind.

_'He actually thinks he is better than Katyusha,' _Matthew huffed in his mind, trying to arouse any anger, but strangely, found that he could not, _'He thinks that Katyusha will be the one who isn't competition.' _Matthew glanced out the window, ignoring how the rest of the class seemed absolutely entranced by the charming American teacher – the girls were sighing with star-struck eyes and the boys were looking at him with admiration, no doubt wanting to be him or just like him.

_'I don't understand,' _Matthew admitted mentally, somewhat confused about why Mr. Jones seemed so popular, _'Yes, he's good-looking and all, but he almost acts like... like an idiot!' _Matthew tried to insult him, though it was rather pathetic, even in his mind. He didn't even really realise that he had called Alfred 'good-looking'...

"So, whoever hasn't finished today's work can finish tonight for homework!" Alfred grinned happily at his class, who seemed to hanging off of every word he was saying, _'And Arthur said all the students were 'snotty little wankers'...' _Alfred snickered, "And if you need any extra help, feel free to see me after class!" He added, making especially sure to indulge Matthew with eye contact, and threw a cheeky grin with a subtle wink towards the Canadian student. Alfred smiled in victory when Matthew visibly flushed with embarrassment and almost fell out of his desk at the risque move.

Good, it meant that Matthew had to attracted to him on some level, even if it was completely subconscious.

Alfred dismissed the class, surprised when many of the females stuck around to linger at his desk; all claiming that they needed 'extra help' with their science lessons. He was completely oblivious to the girls' flirting, their subtle attempts to 'seduce' him by making sure to show a bit of cleavage through their unbuttoned uniform tops and hiking their short skirts up their thighs. No, he didn't pay any attention to it because his eyes were specifically trained on Matthew – who just so happened to be packing up his book bag as quick as he could to escape.

"Matthew," Alfred called out smoothly, causing said boy to freeze in his actions and the girls around his desk to sigh dreamily at the sound of his alluring voice, "Please stay." He said in an authoritative tone, not wanting to boy to escape before they could at least talk.

"Yes, Mr. Jones?" Matthew asked impatiently, looking away uncomfortably because all the girls were looking at him with disdain, probably because he was 'ruining' their chances with the teacher. Also, most thought he was strange enough because he was mostly the school's 'loner' who hung out with the albino and the druggie.

"Can I talk to Matthew alone?" Alfred asked politely of the girls, giving them another confident smile that pretty much sent them racing out, pushing each other to get out the door first because they wanted to be the one who pleased Mr. Jones the most. He shook his blond head, unsure why most of the girls seemed to be suddenly 'failing' his class, "Mattie," He said, not noticing when Matthew visibly bristled at the nickname, "I really could tutor you, you know," Alfred's expression was bright, "I mean, your grades are good and all, but you really could do a lot better. And it would widen your career choices."

Matthew paused, stopping himself from snapping because what Alfred was saying was true. His science grades were nothing special (he specialised in French and English), so the offer was actually kind of tempting, "I-I'll think about it." He faltered, berating himself mentally because he was supposed to have a strong stance about this.

"Great! We can have tutor dates!" Alfred gave a 'heroic' thumbs up, "We can even catch a scary movie over the weekend after the tutor session!" He didn't even wait for Matthew to protest, "There's this really new one I want to see, Kiku told me about it and said it pitiful." The teacher blinked thoughtfully, finally noticing Matthew's gawking.

"I've... got to go!" Matthew suddenly blurted out, feeling his face burn in embarrassment as he raced out of the room, reminding himself to reject Mr. Jones' offer because it was way too inappropriate to accept, _'Why doesn't he get it?' _The boy thought with frustration, quietly making his way down the hall and to his locker.

Matthew sighed when he reached it, about to undo his lock and blinked when he noticed a group stop by him in the corner of his eyes. He glanced up, slightly shocked when he noticed it just so happened to be Katyusha's little clique and Katyusha herself was making a small little fuss, blushing horribly as Elizabeta whispered to her, insistingly pushing her forward in his direction while giving small encouraging noises.

"Katyusha, is there something you need?" Matthew asked politely, shyly looking away when he felt his heart beat faster and his breath constrict, "Does Ivan need to know the practice time again?" He felt his heart sink, disappointed because Katyusha only seemed to talk to him when that was the case.

"O-oh! N-no, ummm, Matvey?" Katyusha's voice was more timid than usual and it made Matthew curious. The Ukrainian beauty nervously tucked her short blond hair behind her ear, looking everywhere but Matthew's face, "W-will you... will you go on a d-date with me?"

Matthew was sure his heart stopped cold at those words...

And still, Mr. Jones' words crossed his mind once again...

* * *

For those who ask, yes – the whole relationship thing will go slowly, otherwise there wouldn't be much of a story, would there? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew – various others_

A series of inter-connected one-shots

Mikkel – Norway, Ari – Iceland

* * *

_'YES!' _Matthew screamed with ecstasy within his mind, _'YES!' _He instantly forgot his worry about Gilbert as he stared dreamily at Katyusha, who was shaking nervously and looking away with a pretty red flush.

He could vaguely feel a glare and knew it was Elizabeta, probably daring him to refuse the pretty Ukrainian, "K-Katyusha..." He mumbled, swallowing nervously and feeling his words catch in his throat, "I-I, ummm! Y-Ye–ommph!" Matthew squeaked, feeling a heavy arm land on his shoulder and he was pulled back into a form larger than his own.

"Captain!" A cheerful voice rang and Matthew blanched, easily recognising the voice and he mentally screamed with despair, "There you are!"

Katyusha only watched with wide blue eyes, highly discouraged as Matthew seemed to forget about her completely. Elizabeta had made it clear to her that Matthew liked her, and she had believed it. But, it looked as if he wasn't too interested in her if his hockey team-mates could distract him so easily.

"Mathias," Matthew muttered, "What is it?" He asked warily, well aware that Mathias was still pretty much crushing him to his chest. Then again, the Dane had always been forward and even a bit touchy...

"What? Don't you remember?" Mathias blinked, "We have practise, you know," He grinned, gesturing behind him to the people behind him. Matthew glanced at him, seeing the best players on his team, "So, c'mon – you know it's hard to play without you."

It was then that Matthew remembered Gilbert, and he panicked because Gilbert was _still _not back yet, "W-wait! I have to go and see if Gilbert is all right!" He stammered, now forgetting all about Katyusha as he straightened himself from Mathias' hold.

"Why? What's he done now?" Mathias looked amused, ignoring the silent eye-rolls and sighs from his friends behind him.

"He could be in trouble..." Matthew mumbled, "He went to the college that Roderich Edelstein attends." The blond looked away, though the Dane grinned anyways.

"Well, then – I guess we'll just go and find him if you're too worried to play," Mathias patted Matthew's shoulder, "C'mon!"

Mikkel rolled his dull-blue eyes, intentionally throwing his foot out so that Mathias would trip over it. He vaguely smiled when the tall blond fell flat on his face and Ari snickered under his breath as Matthew panicked, kneeling down to see if Mathias was okay, "Captain – he's fine. We should go find your friend so we can play." Mikkel stated in his stoic voice, and Matthew sighed as he helped Mathias stand up.

"Yeah," The Canadian nodded, "Thanks." He smiled at Mikkel, glad to have some sort of backup because he knows what kind of people he might run into at Roderich's college.

"Planning to skip?" Another voice interrupted and the hockey players all turned to see Alfred, who was looking at them, minus Matthew, with almost a neutral expression, "Lunch ends in twenty minutes. I doubt that you could get to the college in back in time for PE." Alfred stated, glancing at Mathias, who just so happened to have his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Damn teachers," Mathias snorted, looking annoyed at Alfred, "Ruining all our fun," He huffed, doubling over when Mikkel punched him in the stomach for bad-mouthing a teacher, "Teacher's bitch." He muttered, wincing when the Norwegian kicked him the shin for the remark.

"B-but... Gilbert! He's not back..." Matthew looked down worriedly, stiffening when Alfred smiled at him warmly.

"Tell you what," Alfred specifically addressed Matthew, "I'll give you special permission to leave to find Beilschmidt, but I'll go with you. Can't have one of my students skipping or put them in danger." Alfred grinned brightly.

"Hot for student?" Mathias loudly remarked, almost not believing what he was seeing. Matthew, of course, looked uncomfortable (but, the Canadian kid almost always looked that shy), but the teacher... "That's fucking hilarious!" Mathias doubled over again, though this time with laughter.

Mikkel rolled his eyes once again and Ari sneered with disgust, "Captain, just go find Gilbert. We'll wait for you to get back," The Icelandic boy stated, "Let's go find Berwald, Tino, and Ivan." He muttered, leaving when Mikkel grabbed his arm to lead them to the arena.

Mathias stretched his arm out pitifully, "Hey! Wait for me!" He wailed, "Miiii ~kkel!" He ran after his childhood friend and his brother.

"So, let's go." Alfred said quietly, grabbing Matthew's arm and brightening once again because he would be alone with Matthew again for a little while without anyone to interrupt.

"W-wait!" Matthew attempted to resist, though gave up because Alfred, despite looking lean, though well muscled, was definitely strong; maybe even as strong as Ivan (getting slammed into the boards by the Russian was the main reason he worked on his speed on the ice).

The two blond males left the two girls standing there, and Katyusha looked as if she were about to cry, "Is Matvey not interested in me?" She whispered, sighing when Elizabeta patted her shoulder in comfort, "Perhaps I am too old for him?" Katyusha was well aware of the two year age difference and was rather self-conscious about it.

Elizabeta frowned, wondering how she could have been so wrong in the first place. She was so sure that Matthew had an infatuation with Katyusha, though it seemed to have proven wrong because he had been distracted so damn easily! "It'll be okay." The Hungarian comforted, giving Katyusha a quick hug when she looked like she was about to cry.

_'Hmmph, maybe I was right thinking that.' _Elizabeta thought, promising to get Katyusha some female comfort food. She almost squealed, though forcibly kept her mouth shut as she led Katyusha back to the cafeteria and to their other friends.

It had to be official, it just had to be – Matthew Williams was as, most likely, gay as a shiny rainbow.

Now, she only had to prove it.

* * *

:3 Review, please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew – various others_

Rated: T

Carlos = Cuba

Chibi Arufureddo/Chibi Al = Cat!America (Nekotalia!)

* * *

Matthew shifted nervously, his indigo eyes flicking over to Alfred once in a while, though he couldn't bring himself to say anything because this was just _so damn awkward_!

Alfred was humming a little tune under his breath, his bright eyes focused intently on the road ahead as he fiddled with the radio stations until he found one that he apparently liked well enough, "So, Matthew," The teacher finally broke the deafening silence, "Why are you friends with someone like Beilschmidt, anyway?" He asked, and Matthew was internally relieved to hear that there was no condescending tone within his voice, only curiosity, "You don't really seem the type to be his friend."

"Oh," Matthew took a soft breath and swallowed anxiously, "W-well, I don't really think that it's my place to tell you that." He muttered, thinking back to the circumstances that they had met under.

It just wasn't so good...

"Lemme guess," Alfred smiled, though it lost its bright edge, "It must have something to do with his albinism?" He blinked, glancing at Matthew for his reaction. The Canadian boy tensed slightly, but didn't physically react in any other way, "I knew it." He mumbled his breath, focusing back on the road towards the college.

Matthew frowned, trying to focus his attention on something else other than Alfred's question. The uncomfortable feeling was something good – because he _should not be sitting in his teacher's car _in the first place.

And seriously, he was in the middle of accepting Katyusha's offer to go out on a da– _'Oh, fuck!' _Matthew almost gave himself whiplash with how fast he snapped his head up; his eyes wide with mortification because he had never given Katyusha a complete answer, _'She... she must think the worst of me! She probably thinks that I've rejected her!' _

Alfred glanced out of the corner of his eye, growing concerned when Matthew looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating, "Are you all right, Mattie?" He asked quickly, ready to pull over to the side of the street.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Matthew tried to calm himself down by taking in slow, deep breaths; not wanting Alfred to see any weakness on his part. He felt so horrible for his behaviour towards Katyusha that he felt sick (how could he possibly treat his long-time crush in that way?), and all he wanted was to go home – though, Marianne would probably just make the situation worse if he told her. She always attempted to play matchmaker for him with disastrous outcomes (he could still barely look Carlos in the eye...), "Don't worry about me."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you!" Alfred quickly replied with surprising concern, "You're my student and my..." He suddenly left off, not knowing what to call Matthew. Boyfriend? No, far too forward and not really even true. His potential love interest? Probably a little more acceptable...

"Why is it that you're so interested in me?" Matthew demanded lowly, his voice was forced and hinted at disdain. He felt tired because nothing was going right anymore – Gilbert wasn't supposed to be confronting college students; he was never supposed to reject Katyusha; he shouldn't be forcing to frikin' cross dress on his mother's whim, and his damn teacher wasn't supposed to have a damn crush on him!

"What's not to be interested in?" Alfred smiled and he was completely genuine, "You seem like a pretty nice boy. And it's just an added bonus that you're cute, too!" The American teacher winked, causing Matthew to stutter gibberish and to blush deeply.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Matthew asked incredulously, looking taken back. The only others who had ever told him he was 'cute' were his mother (expected), Gilbert (mostly as a joke), and Monsieur Bonnefoy (then again, he pretty much flirted with every attractive person, but mostly Mr. Kirkland).

"Cuter than Chibi Al!" Alfred grinned widely, glancing over at Matthew's wonder-filled expression, "He's my cat. And he's cute – and if you're cuter than him, then you are definitely are cute!" Alfred laughed and it, surprisingly, filled Matthew's chest with warmth, "He really should met him. I'm sure he would love you!"

"Chibi Al?" Matthew asked softly, "What does 'Chibi' mean?" He questioned, as it didn't sound like any English (or French and Spanish) words. It sounded more... Japanese to him (he knew a tiny bit because he had received Kumajirou, his stuffed polar bear that his late father gave him on a trip to Japan).

"Kiku named him! It means 'little'," Alfred snickered, "'Arufureddo' is just how you pronounce my name in Japanese. But, it sounds a little weird, so I just call him Chibi Al." The blond man shrugged, turning to Matthew, "Do you have any pets?" He asked, wanting to know more about Matthew, no matter how small it may seem.

Matthew just seemed so... different from his previous relationships and he genuinely wanted to get to know him better.

"Well," Matthew sighed, wondering how far away the college was, "_Maman _owns a few birds. I don't have any pets." He admitted, knowing that Kumajirou was the cause. When he had been smaller, he always imagined that Kumajirou had been alive and imagined that Kumajirou would get jealous if he ever went out and got a pet...

His life was sad...

"Hmm," Alfred smiled softly, looking up and his eyes narrowed a bit, "We're here," He stated, parking the car and watching as Matthew's head shot up, looking a bit nervous, "Don't worry. I'm the hero, I won't let anything happen to you." Alfred said calmly, glaring at the college kids who were looking at them with interest.

"Yeah." Matthew muttered, wondering what the hell Gilbert was thinking.

Sometimes, Gilbert wasn't the best friend one could have...

~00~

"_Ano_, why are you interrogating me again?" Mr. Honda quietly asked, wondering why his Hungarian student was currently writing down information on a pad of paper with a look of utmost concentration.

"I just need to know one thing," Elizabeta asked, "Is Mr. Jones gay?" She questioned bluntly, and Kiku quickly panicked.

"Héderváry-san – I don't think that is a very appropriate questi–!" Kiku blinked when Elizabeta 'aha-ed' out loud and jotted more information down.

"So, he is! I knew it!" Elizabeta looked like her dream came true, "It's no wonder he's so interested in Williams!" She said out loud, though didn't seem to realise her slip up as she skipped out of the room.

Kiku only stared, the words not quite processing in his mind.

Alfred Jones, a teacher, was interested in Matthew Williams, a student...?

...(Quite doujinshi worthy, despite the moral issues involved)...

* * *

Ah, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this posted! But, the new Hetalia dub sample totally inspired me...

(Man, I just love America's, England's, Russia's, and Germany's voice from what I can hear...) X3


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Teacher!Alfred x Student!Matthew_

Rated: T

* * *

They were only on the college grounds for a total of six minutes before something already went wrong.

"Do you know what this Roderich Edelstein looks like?" Alfred asked curiously, glancing around with interest as Matthew stuck as close to him as possible. He was nervous being on the college grounds (because when he wasn't invisible to other people, he was mostly a target for bullies who wanted their 'fun').

"Kinda," Matthew muttered, vaguely recalling Gilbert mentioning what the 'pansy' looked like, "I think he had brown hair and purple eyes... and he wears glasses." Matthew swallowed, resisting the urge to grab onto Alfred's sleeve because he felt eyes staring at them.

"Matteo – is that you?" A slight Spanish accent called out, causing Alfred to glare and Matthew to stiffen at the very familiar voice, "It is you, isn't it?"

"Can we help you?" Alfred's tone went from bright and happy to slightly irritated and almost frosty. He eyed the large Cuban warily, not sure why he was currently looking at Matthew with a suave expression, "And I think you've got the wrong person. This is _Matthew_, not _Matteo_." Alfred corrected, leaning closer in to Matthew.

"Oh, umm, Carlos–!" "Who are the hell are you?" Matthew was immediately cut off by Carlos and then promptly forgotten by both as they glared at each other.

It was definitely hate at first sight.

"Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred grinned smugly, blue eyes looking rather challenging towards Carlos, "I just so happen to be Matthew's teacher!"

Matthew struggled, turning a deep red when Carlos looked at them with a raised brow, "Really?" The college student smirked even more smugly than Alfred, "Then is it really appropriate to be hugging him to your side like that?" Carlos pointed out, seeing that Alfred had his arm thrown around Matthew's shoulder almost protectively – and the Canadian, being as shy as he was, wasn't really doing too much about it.

Alfred frowned, reluctantly stepping away from his student and wondered about their relationship, "What are you to Matthew?" He asked, lowering his tone dangerously.

"This is Carlos – he's a friend of mine!" Matthew finally intervened, smiling nervously, while blushing deeply as he remembered Marianne's attempts at matchmaking, over to Carlos – who suddenly looked more nice-like and easygoing.

"You haven't called," Carlos complained, eyes staring accusingly at Matthew, who merely looked away uncomfortably, "Yeah, I know it probably was embarrassing for you to be tied down to my bed by your mom, stark naked and slathered with ice cream–"

"What?" Alfred twitched, and now his eyes were staring at Matthew, who looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock right now, and his expression was accusing, "You're dating this dude? I thought you liked me–Katyusha!" He barely managed to correct his mistake in time.

"Still pining after that _chica_?" Carlos snickered, leering at Matthew suggestively, "Isn't she Braginski's sister?" He reminded Matthew of Katyusha's recent attempt to ask him out and instantly fell into his mode of depression.

"Yeah, Matthew is into Katyusha, not _you_," Alfred rudely cut in, earning another glare from the Cuban, "Anyways, Matthew – we should go and find Beilschmidt before he hurts himself or something." He muttered the very last part.

"If you're his teacher, then why the hell are you with Matteo?" Carlos asked with that same smug grin, "Hot for student?"

Matthew sighed, looking around for any sign of Gilbert as the two verbally fought it out. He had no time for this, and even though he was sorta happy to see Carlos after so long, Gilbert's safety came first on his list, _'I'll just go myself.' _The blond resolved, thinking that if a person did come up to him to tease him or whatever, he'll just use a body check move like he did in hockey.

He wandered off, ignoring Alfred and Carlos (as they were still ripping into each other; only a lot louder now), "Roderich studies music." Matthew muttered to himself, eyes keenly looking for any sign of his albino friend and the Austrian student.

He would have searched longer if not for the hand that firmly landed on his shoulder and forcibly turned him around, "Look, Mr. Jones, I have to find–!" Matthew began with some irritation, only to stop in mid sentence with a squeak as he spotted something he certainly didn't expect.

Vivid and blazing green eyes and massive eyebrows.

"M-Mr. Kirkland!" Matthew stuttered at once, a bit intimidated by the British English teacher, whose firm grip did not let up, "What are you doing here?" He gasped, wondering if Alfred knew.

"I heard from Køhler that you and that twit went to the college," Arthur did not look amused at all, "That is against school rules to leave the grounds. You will get detention for this, Mr. ...?" Arthur blinked, thinking hard as to what this boy's name even was. Nothing really came to mind until the blond mumbled his name, "Right, Mr. Williams! Where is that git?" He asked calmly, obviously referring to Alfred.

"But... I need to find Gilbert!" Matthew widened his eyes as Arthur began to tug on him forcibly, dragging him backwards, and despite Arthur's short stature, he was a lot stronger than he actually looked.

Arthur didn't seem to hear him as he glared at the loudly-shouting males just before him and watched angrily as they seemed ready to fight it out physically by this time, "Alfred!" Arthur barked out, grip tightening on Matthew to the point of pain, "What the bloody fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, Iggy," Alfred blinked, using his nickname and looking a bit surprised that his cousin had shown up out of nowhere and even more surprised to see him holding Matthew. Just when had Matthew even wandered off? "What are you doing here?" He suddenly ignored Carlos, who looked strangely at the bristling British guy.

"Bugger off," Arthur snapped to the Cuban, who looked offended, but offered Matthew a farewell for now and slouched off, "What the fuck were you thinking?" He cursed loudly, ignoring everyone who looked at them, "Taking a student off school grounds and even putting him in potential danger?"

"Wait, I was just trying to help Matthew look for Beilschmidt!" Alfred huffed, not cowering away at Arthur's formidable tone. He opened his mouth to say more, but was quickly cut off by Arthur.

"That is not what I really came here for." Arthur's tone lowered dangerously and Matthew wished he could move away because Kirkland was a bit frightening at that moment.

Both Alfred's and Matthew's mouths dropped at his next words.

"I also heard from Køhler that have an inappropriate relationship with Mr. Williams here. Is that true?"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...


End file.
